


Astraphobia

by Moth1988



Category: Sam & Max
Genre: 305, Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love Confessions, M/M, Rain, Requited Love, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moth1988/pseuds/Moth1988
Summary: astraphobia[ as-truh-foh-bee-uh ]noun Psychiatry.an abnormal fear of thunder and lightning.
Relationships: Max/Sam (Sam & Max)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	Astraphobia

**Author's Note:**

> I know this concept has pretty much been done to death, but I hope you guys enjoy my take on it anyhow ! 
> 
> Ever since I first played the game, I've linked the whole bit at the ending about the "electric powers" to thunderstorms, so I chose to incorporate that into my take on the aftermath of the ending ! 
> 
> I swear that'll make more sense once you read it lmao ! I hope you all enjoy!

When the first drops hit the pavement, the city was already alight with the scent of petrichor. 

It wasn't often that it rained in New York. Well, not like _this_ , anyways. Rain wasn't really unheard of around the city, but storms tended to be. 

The weather had taken a turn fast, a quick transition from an off-gray sky to a sky so dark the sun was nearly blocked entirely. It was one of those rainstorms that hit quick, the kind where you _swore_ it would only drizzle but ultimately turned into a rampant downpour.

Once the rain had really started to come down, he'd grabbed onto his friend's hand and led the way back to the car, pulling him through the fog behind him. It was more instinctual than anything; of course the guy could probably follow along behind him just fine, but he reasoned to himself that it was quicker this way. Something about the way the cloud's had begun to darken past a pale gray had him growing uneasy. It looked like one hell of a storm was about to hit, and soon.

The city's streetlights bounced off of the ever-developing rain puddles, slickening the pavement and giving Sam the creedence to decide that there was no way in _hell_ they were driving all the way back to the office in a storm like this one.

It had hit while off on a case, some shoddy place downtown not too far from their home. Once the sky continued to darken, and the rain continued to pour, Sam and his partner took refuge in their car. 

It wasn't that Sam had anything _against_ the rain, not really, just hated that tell-tale "wet dog" scent that would permeate his fur if the wetness was left to linger for too long. That, and it just kept coming down, a steady and relentless heartbeat on the DeSoto's roof. It didn't seem like it was going to dissipate anytime soon.

He'd noticed the shift earlier, from an overcast sky to that of which darkened drastically and almost entirely blocked out the sun. 

He could swear he heard strikes of lightening in the distance, too.

* * *

He'd shut the door behind him extra tight, climbing into his usual place in the driver's seat and watching as his little buddy hopped into the seat besides him. 

He makes sure all the windows are up, a lingering humidity already making itself present in the car. Peering out of the window and up at the sky, something's definitely moving in and he's got a feeling they're in this one for the longrun. It ain't just going to be a simple downpour like he'd first thought, one that dissipated after a couple of minutes and left a slick city in it's wake. 

He ain't a fan of driving in the rain, and with the way the skies are darkening, it's even harder to see than usual. The brights do nothing to cut through the gathering fog, either. They've got to be at least twenty miles out, and he just ain't gonna take the risk.  
  
With all of the rush of making it back to the car before the storm hit, Sam hadn't even noticed how quiet his little buddy had gotten. 

At first, he kind of just assumed the guy was tired from the case, but taking a good look at him, he appears to be anything _but_. He looks something akin to restless, toying with his hands in a familiar nervous tick and gazing out of the window. Well, less ' _gazing_ ', moreso _leering_. And maybe it's just the humidity, but Sam swears his pale fur's standing on end. That's rare, Max has scarcely been unsettled enough to cause _that_ kind of reaction. 

It's quiet in the car, asides from the thudding of rain onto the metal roof. It's honestly a bit unsettling, seeing Max so pensive, like he's got some personal vendetta against the rain falling outside.

He watches the sky carefully as another distant boom of thunder hits. Maybe it's _that_? Although he's never known his little buddy not to enjoy a good loud noise or two. Heck, he's really never known Max to dislike just about anything pertaining to the _weather_ , specifically. He'd always been a fan of storms, all the loud noises and blinding flashes of lightening being just up his pal's alley.

It's an odd fear to suddenly just develop, ain't it?

"Max?" The lagomorph doesn't answer, just stares straight out of the window. His eyes are wide, unfocused, like he's just about anywhere _else_ but here. "Little buddy?" He moves to put a hand on Max's shoulder and he flinches, jumping straight out of his seat and turning to look at him. 

His expression's blank, but his eyes are wide enough to put him off. 

Max blinks at him, once or twice before he's suddenly a semblance of his old self again. "Huh?" Sam just eyes him, concern distinct in his eyes enough so that his pal's snapping back into reality again. "Oh, sorry, Sam!" He smiles at him, but it's strained. "Didn't hear ya over the thunder an' all that. Guess I spaced out or somethin'!" 

Well heck, he had an explanation ready, didn't he? 

I mean, it made perfect sense, right? And maybe Sam would have just let the whole thing go if it wasn't for that _look_ in his eyes. It was hard to place, real hard to distinguish in a way that made sense when put into words. He looked... _scared_? Almost? But there's no way in hell that can be right. Max was never scared, especially not over something like a thunderstorm. 

Maybe that ain't the issue? He guesses he may be jumping to conclusions, but it's just not something that makes much sense.

Sam wasn't sure he'd ever seen that look in his eyes before. Hell, he'd never known _Max_ to be afraid of anything past a few comical tropes.   
  
"Are ya sure you're doin' alright? Ya look like you've seen a ghost or somethin'." 

His pal's tense, and he looks like he just about chokes before he's looking down at his twitching paws with an unconvincing grin. "I'm _fine_ , Sam! Why wouldn't I be?"

Well, huh. That's a good question.

"I dunno, Max. You just looked real uh," He looks him over, long enough that Max meets his gaze again with that same fake smile. "Nervous? Just don't look like your usual self, ya sure you're okay?"

His partner nods with an even wider grin on his face. "Just indigestion, I'm fine, Sam!"

He gives him a small nod in return, patting him on his shoulder before turning his attention right back out the window to watch the clouds shift above.

Something about his reply sounds almost rehearsed, wholly unconvincing in just about every sense of the word. He knows him better than he thinks, knows his pal better than anyone or _anything_ else and it ain't hard to tell that something's off about him. 

But hey, maybe Max was telling the truth, maybe that's all it was and he really didn't need to press him any further on it. Maybe he was being silly to overthink something as simple as his partner just being a bit jumpy. 

He's just not acting right, nothing like his usual self, and he can't let the notion of that go.

He swears he sees him flinch in his peripheral when a particularly close thundering reverberates off of the buildings nearby. 

Sam watches as the storm draws closer, the sky darkening to such a degree that he almost forgets it's only late afternoon. Soon enough, the thunder above is accompanied by thin, neon streaks of lightening that give a certain static-cling to the air around them. It makes his fur stand on end, and when he brushes past the seat beside him in a half-hearted attempt to readjust, he's wincing at the little spark of electricity that shocks him. 

He hisses through his teeth, shaking his paw. "Ow," He rubs his paws together in an attempt to discharge some of that static, but it only makes it worse and creates a little visible spark between his palms. "Hey, Max, check this out!" It ain't nothing special, his thick fur's always been an attractor for static, but it's still kind of neat nonetheless. "Cool, huh?"

Max looks up from his place against the window, turning his attention to Sam and the little spark of electricity he's managed to generate. Maybe the little display has some hope of cheering up his obviously distraught little buddy.

Or, at least, that's what he had hoped.

The lagamorph's eyes go wide, and Sam's expression falls pretty quickly when Max's eyes dart up to his own. He looks _terrified_.

"Max?" He brings his hands apart, far enough that the little electric link dies and the spark disappears. He chuckles awkwardly, bringing his hands back down as Max watches them, far too intently for the novelty of such an act. "It's just a little trick, pal, why're ya lookin' at me like that?"

His partner's eyes are still wide when another shock of lightening hits outside, somewhere distant but just near enough to rattle the car. "Sam," He mutters, voice meek and nervous. It's just about the opposite of anything he's ever heard come out of the guy's mouth, nearly a whisper. Max doesn't say anything else, just blinks at him and wraps his arms around his middle, effectively holding himself. 

Sam swears if the guy could pale, he would've by now.

"Buddy, you're shaking." He murmers, shifting so he can get a better look at the guy and tentatively laying a paw on his shoulder again. Sam draws his hand back when another shock of static transfers between their fur, wincing and pulling away.

"Damn, sorry, it's all this humidity." He laughs, but Max doesn't look like he finds it that funny. "I didn't hurt ya, did I?"

The lagomorph just blinks at him, arms around his middle tight like he's about to double over. Sam's just about to say something when suddenly Max's wide eyes start to tear up. 

At first, he thinks he imagines it, because he's not even sure if Max has the physical ability to _do_ that, but then as small sounds start to fill the car, the notion is dashed straight out of the window. 

He looks _petrified_ , just about the most scared Sam's ever seen somebody when he starts to cry. "Oh, _oh_ , holy..." Sam trails off, clumsy hands moving to gingerly hold his face. Max doesn't pull away, just sniffles and covers his face with his own paws. " _Buddy_ , no, oh my..." He rambles, having absolutely no clue what to do in a situation like this one. "Hey, I'm sorry, it's okay."

It's so alarming, seeing a guy like his little buddy broken down to tears, but it's even moreso _soul-crushing_. The sounds he's making are so broken, so quiet and stifled that it's just about the saddest thing Sam's ever seen.

He always said seeing Max _actually_ cry would be like watching hell freeze over, and he guesses that day's now. 

Obviously something is very, _very_ wrong to make him cry like that.

He just holds Max's face in his hands, so gentle and so scared he's going to hurt him. _Christ_ , he's never felt so unsure in his entire life. Was it something he said? He sure as hell doesn't know what to say _now_ , and it takes a moment or two of Max's sniffling to make him push past his panic and disbelief and realize that his pal's obviously very upset and needs him right now. Sure, it's definitely disarming, but his best friend needs him and that trumps just about everything else.

" _Hey_ now, everything's gonna be okay. Just take some deep breaths, pal, just breathe."

He's never wanted to hold somebody this bad in his life. Maybe it's an instinctual thing, wanting to just _hold_ him and make him feel better. Wanting to fix this all somehow and make it better. He's way too scared of hurting the guy, though, too much to touch him and pull him in like he wants to. He settles for scooting closer, very gently prying back Max's paws from his face and taking them tight in his own. 

His partner doesn't protest when he does so, just lets him gently hold his much smaller paws until he finally looks up at him. He still looks so _scared_ , and that alone is terrifying. It makes his chest ache to see the guy so torn up.

" _Sam_." He breaths again, past his sniffling and hiccuping gasps. He almost sounds panicked, absolutely terrified and so scared of something Sam isn't seeing.

That's enough to convince him, the sort of desperation in his tone when he calls for him. It's just one word, just his name, but the guy near sounds like he's _pleading_. Something about the way he just says it is uncomfortably familiar, and he just wants to fix it somehow.

Sam lets go of his hands, wrapping him in his arms and pulling him in close to him. " _Shh_ , it's alright, Max." He whispers, paw firm on his partner's trembling back. "I've got ya, I'm here." 

That makes him cry harder, arms tight around Sam's necks when he dissolves completely into sobs, no longer being able to hold back his wails.

Outside, another streak of lightening hits nearby, and the small figure in his arms jumps at the sound. He still has no idea, cannot fathom what could shake his partner bad enough to scare him like _this_. Either way, he's got him tight in his arms _now_ and nothing's going to change that. He holds him tighter, as close as he can be to him. "Whatever it is, you're safe now. Nothin' is gonna hurt ya, just breathe."  
  
The lagomorph buries his face in his shoulder, and when another bolt of lightening strikes close outside, suddenly Sam realizes that it's not the first time he's held him like this.

He'd held him tight, as close as he could get to the guy who he hadn't seen in weeks. It was still dark out, his partner's pale face illuminated only by the flickering streetlights as the sun just barely started to rise.

Something Max had said that night, something about a case gone bad is slowly starting to come back to him. He'd been so _casual_ about it, mentioned only briefly and lingering a moment or two in awkward silence when he stepped out of the elevator. It had been drowned out by the way he was still reeling from the events of that night, and he'd had a feeling he wasn't alone in that.

When he saw his pal infront of him, he wasn't sure he was real at all. Maybe just a dream or a delusion brought on by shock or grief, it took him a second or two to actually convince himself that he was _real_ and he was _here_. 

He was _alive_.

When he'd gotten back to him, back through what was essentially a goddamn _miracle_ , Sam hadn't hesitated to hold him tight. Max had smelt like petrichor that night, like the scent of wet soil right after a thunderstorm cleared. It was so _strong_ , almost dizzyingly so. His fur had been damp, just enough that he could feel it when he brought him close. The scent of pure rain clung thick and heady to his fur, drowning just about every smart thing Sam wouldn't have even had the balls to say. 

He'd never thought much about the permeating scent, but right now as it seeps through the cracks in the door, it's _all_ he can think about. 

Shit, he should've listened closer that night.

When Max calms down enough, Sam pulls back to look him in his eyes. He can't stand to see that broken expression of his for long, though, pressing a kiss to his forehead and lingering there with the feeling of his fur on his lips. He closes his eyes for a second, trying to level his tone. It's _hell_ to see the guy cry, but he's gotta stay stable for him. "You must've went through hell, huh?"

His partner tenses a bit, but he doesn't reply. Sam feels like the poor guy probably _can't_ at the moment, whether he wants to or not. Not when his breath is still hitching this bad, quiet sobs making his poor chest shake. His silence is enough of an answer for him.

They hadn't really talked about it. Maybe he didn't want to, and he really didn't think Max had been affected all that much. The guy seemed just as spry as ever, almost like nothing ever happened at all. 

He seemed _fine_ , mostly unaffected. 

Guess that was far from the truth of the matter...

Either Sam was really, _really_ stupid, or Max was just very good at hiding his emotions until the point of a breakdown. Heck, maybe both played a hand.

"That's what you said that night," Max mutters into his fur, breaking the heavy silence. "You asked if ya hurt me, and ya sounded so guilty 'bout it." He sniffs. "Said ya didn't wanna hurt _anyone_ anymore, ya weren't yourself. It was rainin' so _hard_ , Sam. Ya made this whole show of a storm with your creepy electricity powers and whatnot. Lightening an' everything else, the sky was _glowin_ ' with it." His partner's voice grows quiet with something akin to disbelief, like he's seeing the whole affair all over again, just at the mention. Sam can't say _that's_ unfamiliar. "So much static was in the air 'cause of ya that it made my fur stand on end." He laughs quietly, sniffling and wiping at his face. "Then it got _worse_ , the rain just kept _comin_ ' and they told me I had to..." He trails off with a choked little sob, and the sound of it has Sam feeling insanely guilty for something he didn't do. "You were _gone_ , Sam." He spits out the word like a trembling curse, like he can't quite grasp onto the idea of it.

No matter what version of him did it, _he_ made Max cry, and he'd do just about anything to make it better.

"Sam, _please_ ," He begs, holding on tighter to him. "Don't leave me again."

He strokes at his back. "I ain't goin' anywhere, pal. Everything's alright now. Just breathe for me, okay?"

The lagomorph takes a few deep, unsteady breaths. "There ya go, just relax."

He holds him there close while the rain continues to pour outside. 

"I didn't wanna do it," His partner gasps out between small sobs, so quiet he can hardly hear him, but not quiet enough that he can justify silence in return. "I'm so _sorry_."

He knows what that feels like, feeling so guilty even though there was nothing to be done differently.  
  
"I know, it's okay," He rests his snout on his partner's head. "You don't gotta be, but it's okay."

He knows that's it now, the rain thundering outside, knows just enough from the few words his little buddy's spoken on the topic; it's got something to do with the storm, the lightening and whatever the hell went down that night. 

"It's all gonna be over soon, okay? The rain's gonna stop soon. I've got ya, just calm down, little buddy."

Eventually, his sobs die down and he's just left slumped in Sam's arms, arms still secure around his neck. He's got a feeling that he won't be letting go of him anytime soon, and he can't find it in him to particularly mind.

"I'm sorry, Sam."

He stills, and there's a notable difference in Max's soft tone. "What're ya sorry for?"

His partner shifts in his arms, but doesn't pull away. "I'm a wreck," He sniffs, letting one hand go from around his neck to scrub at his face. "Ya shouldn't have t' see me like this..."

He gives a quiet laugh. "I'm just happy I can see ya at _all_ , pal." He admits. "Ya have every right t' be upset, uh," He sighs. "I'm just sorry I didn't notice sooner, didn't think the whole mess really affected ya that much."

Max is quiet for a moment. "You _died_ , Sam. Ya really think that's something I can just forget about?"

He doesn't sound upset or angry with him, just confused. "I guess I didn't really think about it." He laughs again. "None of it matters t' me if you're here, y'know? As awful of a mess as it was." He doesn't move his hands from his partner's back. "I didn't think somethin' like _that_ would stick with ya."

Max parts from him, taking Sam's face in his paws this time around and looking him straight in the eyes. Poor guy looks so tired, like he hasn't slept a wink since he got here. It's been about a week since the whole affair, and Sam doesn't doubt that it's been a tough one. "Sam, you _died_. Actually died. It wasn't even that _cool_." Max frowns at the thought. "There was a good period of time where I seriously thought I'd never see ya again." He blinks a couple of times with a pause, and a few stray tears fall down his face. "Not only did ya _die_ , but I was the one who killed ya, 'cause that was your last-ditch effort to save the world and junk." He doesn't need to explain further, that look on his face says enough. Sam doesn't look away from him, concern painting his pal's features when his tone goes soft. "Ya really think ya mean _that_ little t' me?"

"No, no," He stammers, looking away from that intense gaze of his. He's honestly not sure what to say. Does he? "It ain't _that_ , I just--"

Max rolls his eyes, paws firm on either side of Sam's face. He's still just about on the edge of crying again, eyes all watery when he glares at him. "Damn it, Sam," He mutters with a small sniff. "How stupid can ya be?"

He's about to protest, but he finds he _can't_ when Max's lips press against his own. 

That shuts him up pretty quickly.

He presses firm against him, the kiss sloppy and desperate in a way that says a whole lot more than fumbling words can. 

He cannot say he was expecting _that_. He doesn't think he's ever been so thrown off-guard in his entire life, but that certianly ain't a bad thing.

When Max pulls away, he's smiling again. " _That's_ how much ya mean t' me, Sam. Cannot believe ya didn't _see_ that." He laughs in clear amusement, and suddenly Sam is realizing just how clueless he's been. 

He's got no words, so Sam kisses him again. He can feel his partner smile into his lips, hands grasping at the fur on his cheeks and giggling into the kiss, still smiling when he pulls away.

"Don't think I've ever seen ya so _flustered_ , Sammy." Sam smiles back at him, because the guy really ain't wrong, is he?

"Well it's hard _not_ to be when ya go and do somethin' like that." 

Max grins wide, eyes glancing away from him for just a second. "Awhh, your tail's waggin'!" 

He feels his face go hot, tilting his hat down to cover his flushing face as Max giggles. 

"That is _adorable_ , Sam." Max leans up to kiss his cheek before he pauses, looking back out the window. "Hey, the rain stopped! What a coincidence!" He laughs, turning back to grin up at his partner.   
  
Sam smiles back at him. Max actually looks like his old self again, despite the tears from mere moments ago still dampening his fur. He's smiling at him, and Sam doesn't think he's _ever_ seen a prettier sight.

"Heh, always does, little buddy." 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you guys have any requests or ideas you'd like to discuss ! I'd really like to write what you guys want to see ! 
> 
> Thank you and I hope you enjoyed! :) 💕


End file.
